


#IronSpider

by intoxicatelou



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Crack Treated Seriously-ish, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Identity Porn, In-Universe RPF, Kink Discovery, M/M, Masturbation, Meta, Pining, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou
Summary: “It’s okay to admit that it’s a lot, Peter.” MJ says, sagely as if her words held all the wisdom in the world. “I mean I can’t even imagine what I would do if  my older superhero mentor and teenage celebrity crush went on live television and lowkey admitted to being in love with me.”“He’s not — he’s not in love with me.” Peter stammers, even though his mind was stuck on the reel of Mr. Stark’s voice sayingSpider-Man is the most dedicated and bravest man I know.or the one in which Peter trends on twitter, reads sex pollen fanfic, and finally gets the guy.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 35
Kudos: 440
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Ocean Witch, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	#IronSpider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



> Set somewhere in a Post-Endgame Universe where Tony is miraculously resurrected back and also, Pepper and him never got back together but are just Great Friends.
> 
> *Re-Dated for Reveals!*

Peter doesn’t know if he can exactly call Mr. Stark a best friend, but they’re definitely friendly, and some might even say they’re coworkers now that they’ve done a couple missions together. None of them involve space donuts or universe threatening aliens and Peter isn’t sixteen anymore, but somehow Mr. Stark still calls him in when things are a little more than just touch and go. Well he does about twenty percent of the time and Peter just happens to be in “the neighborhood” for the other eighty percent because he’s figured out KAREN and F.R.I.D.A.Y like to talk. (Chicago had been tough to explain, given that he’d stolen a jet to get there but it’s not like Peter was going to let Mr. Stark handle the swarm of repulsor drones alone when he had literally modified his webbing after Beck to make sure if something like London happened again he’d be extra prepared) 

Safe to say, they’ve made some headlines these past couple years. 

> _Drones Attacking Willis Tower No Match for Iron-Man and Spider-Man!_
> 
> _Iron Man Uncovers Secret Hydra Cell in Hell’s Kitchen with Queen’s Very Own Spider-Man_
> 
> _Our Children Returned: Team IronSpider Take Down Notorious NYC Trafficking Ring_

Peter remembers every mission, partly because of the anxiety, but mostly because of the adrenaline rush of fighting alongside _Iron Man_ and seeing in real time just how _well_ they work together. Peter still might be a fumbling mess around the man out of the suit, but at this point, Spider Man and Iron Man are a well-oiled machine when it comes to saving the day. And of course, like with any crime-stopping superhero duo, the world’s bound to take notice. 

—

It’s a normal Tuesday afternoon for Peter. He’s lounging in his living room with MJ, smoking a joint and scrolling through his phone as he listens to her eclectic spoken word jazz playlist. 

“Isn’t this such a good picture of him?” Peter says with a deep sigh, shoving his phone underneath MJ’s nose. MJ blows out a smoke ring but glances at the picture regardless, tapping at the tweet. Her face splits into a grin, “Sure, but I think the caption is what really sells it for me.” 

“Huh?” Peter says, realizing that he’d been so caught up in Mr. Stark’s sharp jawline and the bold expensive cut of the suit he’d totally missed reading the tweet itself. 

>   
> 

“Oh my god,” Peter squeaks, and MJ laughs as she grabs Peter’s phone and scrolls through the comments. No wonder it had showed up in his account notifications, this tweet was going _viral._

“It’s about time honestly,” MJ says, nonchalant in a way Peter can’t even begin to understand. Peter knew that the media thought of Mr. Stark and him like a team now, especially since there wasn’t much left of the Avengers to begin with but he’d just believed mostly everyone would take it for what it currently was — a mentor relationship — or worse, father and son. 

“Seriously?” 

“You’re telling me you didn’t see this coming?” MJ scoffs, handing Peter back his phone. Peter takes another anxious hit of the joint as he scrolls through responses to the tweet, most of which are surprisingly encouraging and supportive. “Of course they ship the both of you, especially after that flattering interview Tony gave about you. ” 

“What?” 

“Wow. I never knew the day would come that I would know more about the daily goings of Tony Stark than you,” MJ said, her face only a little smug as she steals the joint back from Peter. 

Peter frowned, he was usually pretty good about keeping up with social media — both for Spiderman and just personal Gen Z meme reasons, but last week had been hectic wrapping up some magic ritual that Doctor Strange needed his help with and also, comps. He’s sure he did fine, but Peter truly doesn’t want to take another engineering exam again or not in the near future at least. He sees why Mr. Stark had urged him to take a year off before thinking seriously about graduate school. 

“I was busy!” Peter protests, making grabby hands at the joint again and MJ sighs before handing it over to him.

“Okay, okay. Here, just watch it.” She says, pulling up the youtube video — _Tony Stark Talking About Spider Man for 7 Minutes Straight_ — on her own phone. 

Peter coughs as he sees who Mr. Stark was interviewed by. “ Is that...Anderson Cooper!?”

MJ nods and Peter takes one last drag of the joint before putting it out, his heart hammering. His sixteen year old self would probably be far less composed than he is now, but he’s about to graduate college with practically a perfect GPA and two degrees. Sure his crush on Mr. Stark is still a little distracting, but he can maintain his cool. It’s just one video, how bad can it be?  
  


—

> _Where’d I find him? Honestly, it’s more like he found me. He’s a proud New Yorker if that helps._
> 
> _He’s great. Actually, if we’re getting personal Spider-Man is the most dedicated and bravest man I know. I feel lucky having him in my life. Just like New York, I wouldn’t be the same without him._
> 
> _Yeah I know who he is, I mean. I made the kid’s suit! But you know better than to ask, Anderson. Sorry folks, I don’t kiss and tell._

“Peter,” MJ says, after a definitely elongated period of silence. “Are you crying?”

“Nope. No way. Nada.” Peter says, because yeah his eyes were wet but that’s because… allergies. Allergies. Also weed. Maybe he’s allergic to weed. That makes sense. He’s not emotional. Not at all. This is fine. 

“It’s okay to admit that it’s a lot, Peter.” MJ says, sagely as if her words held all the wisdom in the world. “I mean I can’t even imagine what I would do if my older superhero mentor and teenage celebrity crush went on live television and lowkey admitted to being in love with me.” 

“He’s not — he’s not in love with me.” Peter stammers, even though his mind was stuck on the reel of Mr. Stark’s voice saying _Spider-Man is the most dedicated and bravest man I know._

“Not to do a close reading on that seven minute speech he just gave, but _It’s more like he found me_ ? _I feel lucky having him in my life_ ? And the most damning of all, _I don’t kiss and tell!?_ ” MJ exclaims, jumping off the couch, gesticulating the way she does when she’s sure she’s right about something. “No wonder there’s a conspiracy!” 

“There isn’t a...conspiracy. It’s just strangers on the internet —” Peter says, before the sound of Shakira’s _Hips Don’t Lie_ fills the room. 

“Shit, it’s Gwen.” MJ says, before picking up the call. “Hi babe, I’ll be there in ten...Chinese is good. Leaving Peter’s now...Wow, really? I’ll tell him... See you in a bit, alright bye.” MJ says, before hanging up.

“Gwen says you’re trending on twitter. Well #IronSpider is. I told you it’s real.” She grabs her backpack off the floor as Peter’s jaw drops as he clicks the app again. Sure enough, there it is. 

#IronSpider trending —

> __
> 
> _  
>  _
> 
>   
>    
> 

Tweet after tweet after tweet. His mentions are blowing up, and Peter’s too afraid to check his dms. He’s amazed his phone hasn’t burst into a fire of shame and embarrassment already. 

“Are you going to be okay?” MJ asks once she’s at the door, and Peter realizes he’s been staring at his phone for all too long. “It’s just twitter, but if you’re really worried about this, you could always just talk to him you know.” 

“No, it’s okay.” Peter says, a little too quickly. “I’ll be fine.” 

“If you say so but I still think you should try to talk to him about it at some point because honestly, I don’t know if I can take anymore of your frankly ridiculous pining.” 

“Bye, MJ!” Peter says instead, ignoring her comment. She shakes her head as she walks out of his apartment, closing the door behind her. Peter sighs, sinking back into his couch. MJ had a point, but the idea of talking to Mr. Stark right now makes Peter feel all sorts of confused. Peter isn’t blind to what some of these comments sound like out of context, and even if he had been _that_ oblivious, there were several hundred tweets pointing him to the plausible homerotic subtext in Mr. Stark’s interview. He tries to ignore how his heart stutters at hearing Mr. Stark talk about him like he’s not just some hero, but someone Iron Man actually _admires_. What the general public doesn’t know is that most of this is probably PR protocol and Mr. Stark can’t help that he’s naturally charming. Peter’s had plenty of time to study the data on this particular personality trait of Mr. Stark first hand over his four years as an official Stark Industries intern. Since he’d decided to stay in the city for college, Mr. Stark thought it would only be fitting for his internship to continue and that Peter get something more out of it than just being on payroll. Peter had tried to protest — the twenty dollars an hour were more than he’d pull at any on campus job as it is — but Mr. Stark had gone to MIT with the current Chair of the Biomedical Engineering department so Peter wasn’t just getting paid to hang out with Mr. Stark but it was also counting towards his degree. 

He’s graduating in just over a month, and while Mr. Stark hasn’t officially offered him a job yet, he hasn’t been subtle about the hints that he’s probably going to. Not to mention now that the Avengers (or what’s left of them anyway) have relocated back to the tower, Peter’s ninety seven percent sure that if he takes the job, Mr. Stark will ask him to move in like he did all those years ago, except this time Peter knows it’s not a test. It’s real. All of this — the hours in the lab and now, in the field, fighting and working side by side and Peter doesn’t know what to do. He wants to say yes, because it’s Mr. Stark but at the same time… it’s _Mr. Stark._

Peter’s had a crush on the man as long as he can remember, and at first it was easy to brush off as hero-worship and what teenager didn’t have the hots for Iron Man? Of course, all of that changed when Mr. Stark had waltzed into his life and sat down right next to Peter on his creaky twin sized bed. The posters in his room had taken on new meaning over the years, until he’d eventually taken them down because it hurt too much to look at Mr. Stark like that. It hurt because what once had been a pretty normal teenage celebrity crush had evolved into a full blown romantic pit of despair. It’s cliché but the truth is there isn’t anything he wouldn’t do for Mr. Stark, and Peter’s never been in love before, but he’s sure that definition comes pretty close.

It was bad enough now and Peter only saw him three times a week in the lab, and sometimes more if there’d been a mission. If Peter lived at the tower, that time would increase drastically and he doesn’t know if he can handle knowing what Mr. Stark looks like in the morning, grabbing his first cup of coffee or late at night, tinkering in the lab long after everyone else has gone to sleep. 

Truth is Peter wants nothing more than learn more about the ordinary details of Mr. Stark’s life, but he’s not sure if Mr. Stark wants him to. Or at least that’s what Peter thinks because _why_ would Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist Tony Stark be interested in _him_? They’ve spent enough time with each other that Peter doesn’t doubt that Mr. Stark cares about him, but he does doubt the range of his affection. Peter wants to believe they’re flirty sometimes, but is it personal or is it just because Mr. Stark flirts with practically everyone and everything (except maybe DUM-E)? And then there’s the whole thing with how Mr. Stark keeps calling him “kid” even though he’s just a few months shy of twenty two (though that might be partly Peter’s fault since he hasn’t exactly tried to shake the “Mr. Stark” habit either).

Peter’s done his best to think back to the interactions they’ve shared with each other, tried to psychoanalyze by picking through his memories like flower petals — _he loves me, he loves me not, he maybe likes me? he loves me not._ But as graduation looms closer, he’s realizing maybe he’s too close to (and maybe too afraid of ) the subject to come to a definitive answer. 

However if there’s anything he’s learned today it’s that he isn’t the only one debating this question — apparently hundreds of people on the internet had wondered the same thing, and Mr. Stark had gone ahead and answered his side of things for them in that interview. 

Maybe they were onto something. Peter doubts he’ll end up believing in their theories, but it wouldn’t hurt to look. Besides, if Peter does ever manage to bring this up with Mr. Stark, he could use all the courage and support he can get.

—

Peter remembers acutely what it felt like after he’d saved the Decathlon team in D.C, Ned asking him in awe: _W_ _hat’s it_ _like being famous_ _when_ _nobody knows it's you_ _?_ It’s a question Peter’s grappled with time and time again, and usually the answer is somewhere between overwhelming and awesome. Peter’s used to headlines, it’s always part of the gig, but this #IronSpider thing is a whole other playing field. 

It’s definitely a little weird reading about himself in third person, especially when so many people (like, literal hundreds of thousands) are saying not just positive, but clearly supportive things about the idea of Peter Spider-man and Iron Man being both super heroically _and_ romantically affiliated. After he’d spent at least an hour and half scouring twitter and eating a sandwich for dinner, he’d opened a bottle of red wine before settling down to click through the tumblr blogs (he appreciated just how many gif sets there were dedicated to Iron Man’s armor) before falling down the internet hole and ending up fairly deep into what seems to be like an anonymous fandom subreddit of sorts. 

Peter’s half giggling and half blushing as he reads through the IronSpider discourse, eyes widening as the conversation turns more explicit. 

> **Re: IronSpider**
> 
> When you remember that Tony Stark designed Spider-Man’s suit which means he knows the exact measurement of that ass and reader, if you believe he got those numbers with some high tech scan, this is not the thread for you. 
> 
> **Re: IronSpider**
> 
> _if you believe he got those numbers with some high tech scan, this is not the thread for you._
> 
> Oh this is good, nonnie. Definitely agree. I can so imagine Tony “testing” the fabric and using it as an excuse to get his hands all over Spidey’s delicious twink physique.

Peter almost slams his laptop shut as the familiar daydream he’s had on more than one occasion in the lab fills his mind — Mr. Stark’s hands smoothing down the line of his back, warm even through the suit that _he_ made — and Peter lets out a slight gasp, his cock twitching in his sweatpants automatically. But maybe it’s the wine because Peter can’t help but keep reading the thread, most of which sounds like it’s been plucked straight out of his own horny subconscious. 

By the time he gets to point where they discussion has evolved to discussed sex pollen, Peter’s already hard, a wet spot forming indecently in the front of his light grey sweatpants. 

> **Re: IronSpider**
> 
> I just want delirious sex-pollened Spidey to use his super strength to literally wrench Iron Man’s suit apart because he’s so horny he can’t wait for Tony to retract the metal. 
> 
> **Re: IronSpider**
> 
> On the thought of sex and superstrength and losing control, I want sex-pollened Tony pushing Spidey to his limits, begging him to give it to him faster and harder and that rough dubcon. 
> 
> **Re: IronSpider**
> 
> _I want sex-pollened Tony pushing Spidey to his limits, begging him to give it to him faster and harder and that rough dubcon._
> 
> Oh nonnie, do I have a fic for you: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848923

Of course Peter clicks on the link. He also decides that if he’s going to follow through with jerking off to tropey fanfiction about his superhero identity he doesn’t want to be sitting on his living room couch. He’s not even that high anymore, just pleasantly drunk as he swallows the last few sips of red wine straight from the bottle. Peter doesn’t waste time, just kicks off his sweatpants as he lies back on his bed, his laptop beside him and his cock already tenting inside his boxers. Peter's no stranger to fanfiction — like any diligent Star Wars and Star Trek fan he's read some stories in his time. He opens the Spider-Man/Iron-Man | Tony Stark tag on the AO3 website just out of curiosity, and is surprised to see a pretty decent sized number of fics — just a little over 300. Considering how secretive Spider-man is with the mainstream press (while he'll always stop to take a selfie, he doesn't want to do any official interviews and/or press releases until he's ready to share his secret with the world), it's still a fair amount. And it looks like the fic he's about to read is definitely one of the more popular ones in the ship. 

Peter palms himself through his boxers just to ease the tension a little bit before diving right in. 

> _“Kid, don’t take off your mask.” Tony says, the suit de-materializing around him._
> 
> _“You know I never do,” says Spider-Man, but his senses pick up the added strain in Tony’s voice. “Is everything okay, Tony”_
> 
> _“It’s fine, you should go.” Tony manages to say, but Spidey can hear his friend’s heartbeat spike, can hear the tell-tale sign of panic._
> 
> _“What happened?” Spidey moves closer and takes in the sheen of sweat on Tony’s brow, the dilated pupils._
> 
> _“It’s — Seriously. You shouldn’t be here. I’ll handle this — ” Tony gasps, before falling to his knees._
> 
> _Spider-Man’s by his side immediately, his mind swirling with worry. A quick scan of Tony’s biometrics show that he’s been infected by a strong sexual stimulant, probably a remnant from something in the Hydra lab they'd just destroyed._
> 
> _“I’m not going anywhere. We’re a team, remember?”_

So it’s a little strange hearing himself talked about so impersonally, which Peter was slightly expecting given the whole secret identity thing, but somehow the writers managed to still nail his voice and dynamic with Mr. Stark, which is to say it’s believable enough considering Peter can easily use his imagination to fill in the rest —

> _He groans as he slides his cock past Tony’s swollen lips. He brushes his fingers at the edge of the older man’s mouth as it stretches to accommodate him._
> 
> _“I can’t believe this is happening,” Spidey murmurs, fascinated by the image of Tony desperate and willing on his knees in front of him. He adds gently, “I’ll go slow.”_
> 
> _To his surprise, Tony pulls off his cock with an indecent pop._
> 
> _“No, don’t hold back. I want to feel you.” Tony rasps, his hand moving steadily over Spidey’s hard cock, his lips just brushing the head._
> 
> _Spider-Man’s about to protest but Tony doesn’t wait for an answer once he's spoken -- just swallows his cock down full in one, practiced motion._

“Fuck,” Peter gasps, his hand moving over his own cock, his eyes fluttering shut as he imagines the scene of Tony’s warm mouth around him. 

> _Tony groans as Spidey fucks his mouth. He lets his fingers pull at Tony's hair as his hips move at an almost superhuman pace, sliding in and out of that pretty mouth over and over and over again. Spidey can see Tony’s own hand fisting his own hard cock, tears streaming down his eyes and he’s grateful he’s wearing his mask so he can play back the scene later._
> 
> _If it was anyone else, Spidey would wonder if they were actually enjoying it, but he knows Tony like the back of his hand and after all these years, his only regret is that its taken a sex drug for him to confront his feelings for the other man._

He’s had visceral experiences with fanfiction before, but none quite so front and center like this. It’s absurd considering Peter doesn’t even think sex pollen is a real thing, but just the thought of it, the tropey sexual hilarity paired with the intensity of the emotions of the situation was somehow really doing it for him. Peter’s eyes flutter close as he feels his orgasm build inside him. Within a few minutes, he’s almost close enough, just from his imagination and thinking of the line he’d just read — _he knows Tony like the back of his hand_. 

Peter knows he could probably finish himself off to the writing itself, but he’s always been a visual person and so he quickly grabs his phone and slides it open to the picture of Mr. Stark that started this all — the one with him in the crisp purple suit at some tech award red carpet event. Peter thinks back to what he’d been thinking when he first saw the photo, that hum of desire it had awakened in him naturally. He doesn’t know how Mr. Stark manages to make a waist coat look sexy but Peter wants nothing more to see it from the inside, rip the expensive fabric away until they could touch, skin to skin, Mr. Stark pulling his tie loose in the way that he does, so casually as if he isn’t aware of just how easily he turns Peter on something as simple as a slice of fabric and — 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Peter practically shouts, his own orgasm hitting him by surprise, painting his own stomach, his fingers slipping against his phone screen as his body shudders as he comes for what feels like minutes. 

—

He doesn’t check his phone until after he’s taken a hot shower, brushed his teeth, slipped into his comfiest pair of boxers. Peter taps his phone, ready to set his alarm for tomorrow, stifling a yawn before he sees his notifications. 

> **Meme Machines** (23 Messages)
> 
> **Guy In The Chair** (1 Missed Call) 
> 
> **MJ :)** (7 Messages) 
> 
> **Gwen** (3 Messages) 
> 
> **Mr. Stark** (1 Message) 
> 
> **Pepper Potts** (1 Missed Call)

And if that isn’t alarming enough, Peter’s barely swiped through to open his phone before it buzzes in his hand. 

> Peter lets it ring for a second, as if needing to hear his annoying ringtone for another second to confirm that yes this isn’t a dream, yes Mr. Stark is actually calling at almost midnight to talk to Peter. When he finally picks up the call his voice is nervous, “Mr. Stark?”

“ _Pepper I don’t really see why it’s a big deal_ — Oh hi, Peter.” Mr. Stark’s voice sounds the same as ever, warm and earnest like there’s nothing better he could be doing right now than talking to Peter on the phone. 

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes, I mean — No. Sorry. Pepper’s angrily glaring at me over Facetime. One second —” Peter waits as he hears some slight shuffling on the other end and Mr. Stark’s distant voice saying, _Pep, I’ll call you back okay. It’s fine, it’s just twitter. Okay bye._

“Is this about #IronSpider, Mr. Stark?” Peter stammers, feeling strangely guilty. “Because, really. It’s fine.” 

“I always forget about how you’ve got super-hearing too,” Mr. Stark says with a slight laugh. If Peter didn’t know better, he’d say he almost sounds nervous. “Kid, have you checked your twitter in the last hour?” 

“Um…” Peter says, blushing as he remembers the last time he’d used that app. 

“I mean, look personally I think the retweet is kind of funny, and like let people believe what they want to believe you know? You and me both know that Spider-Man and Iron Man aren’t in any sort of sugar daddy relationship, but —” 

“Wait, _what_ ?” _This can’t be happening_ , Peter thinks. He would remember retweeting that tweet… unless he was too lost in post-orgasmic bliss to think twice about absently tapping the screen of his phone. 

“Peter, did someone hack your account? Because that’s what Pepper first thought, but I already had KAREN patch through your phone and make sure there weren’t any abnormal breaches —”

“No, I did. It’s just… It was an accident,” Peter stammers out. 

“An accident? Were you swinging and tweeting again kid, because I’m ninety-eight percent sure we’ve talked about —” 

“No. No, I wasn’t. My hand just slipped!” Peter exclaims, blushing furiously on the other line. 

“Oh. I mean.” Mr. Stark pauses, confused. “Is that even possible? You know because you’re so sticky. Like the atoms in your skin have more adhesive properties than say, an elementary glue stick —”

“It’s still possible, Mr. Stark. Very much still possible.” Peter says, cutting off the older man’s rambling. “Look, I can delete the tweet on my laptop if it’s that much trouble. I think the app is definitely broken on my phone.” 

“It’s no trouble,” Mr. Stark says, almost too quickly. 

“It isn’t?” Peter asks, surprised. “Then why’d you call?” 

“Because it’s a lot, Peter. This media attention — and I know you’ve experienced a version of it before, but it’s different when it’s about something as personal as your love life. I actually was calling to apologize about my interview. My plan was to bring it up with you tomorrow in the lab but then the retweet happened and Pepper frantically emailed me three buzzfeed articles, and apparently there’s been a spike in our stocks and — I’m rambling. I didn’t mean to put you in a difficult situation.” 

“Oh,” Peter says, and instead of relief, he feels strangely off-put. Because yeah it’d been a little weird to adjust to the influx of attention, but it had actually brought some comfort to what he’d originally believed to be a fairly unrequited crush. 

“Anyway. It’s late, kid. I’ve already kept you up past your bedtime —”

“I don’t have a bedtime anymore, Mr. Stark. I’m twenty-one.” 

On the other line, Mr. Stark laughs and Peter decides if there’s ever going to be a moment to ask, it’s going to be now. “Did you mean what you said?” 

“In the interview?” Mr. Stark asks. “Yeah. Of course I did. It’s the truth, kid.” 

Something desperate inside Peter flutters to life, and before he can really think about it, he’s blurting, “I accidentally retweeted that tweet because I was jerking off to that picture of you.” 

He hears something crash on the other end of the line. “Sorry, kid — I must’ve misheard you because —”

“What I mean to say is that _you’re_ 'the most dedicated and bravest man I know'. And I know we’ve never talked about it because we’re like, friends now, which is totally amazing! But I can’t stop thinking about kissing you in the lab. Or outside of the lab. Or the time we were running away from that bomb, and Mr. Stark I like you, like _really really_ like you.” 

Peter pauses to catch his breath, waiting for Mr. Stark to answer. 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asks, nervous after what feels like definitely a reasonable amount of seconds. 

“Kid, Peter, hi. Sorry I really should fix that — the audio always cuts out for a bit when I’m getting in the suit.” 

Peter’s eyes widen, “The suit? Did something happen?”

“No, it’s just I don’t want to deal with traffic when I’m on my way to kiss the love of my life.” Peter squeaks just as the repulsors fire, “Oops, too soon? Anyway I’ll be there in five.” 

“Yeah, that’s — Okay, cool. Um, see you soon.” Peter says before hanging up awkwardly, and waiting an entire minute before fist pumping the air. 

Maybe strangers on the internet are right about some things after all. 

  
  


  
  



End file.
